


The Grove

by Luna_Feathers29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Feathers29/pseuds/Luna_Feathers29
Summary: Sixth year Hufflepuff Anora Shepard just wanted a moment peace amongst the stress of investigating her brother's disappearance. Her boyfriend Barnaby Lee surprises her. She completely forgets to feed the bowtruckles as well.Shameless smut featuring the sweetest Slytherin in the Hogwarts Mystery Universe.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee & Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Female OC, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Barnaby Lee/You
Kudos: 58





	The Grove

A/N: I am a twenty-something year old still obsessed with Harry Potter and still playing Hogwarts Mystery. Barnaby Lee quickly became one of my favorite characters and decided that there weren’t enough naughty fics dedicated to his relationship to Jacob’s sibling. Also I’m only on year five of the game hence the vagueness of what exactly is going on with the storyline at this time in the game. 

Warnings: Teen Sex, Smut, Language and Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the world or characters created by JK Rowling and developed by WB Studios/Jam City. 

* * *

THE GROVE

Anora Shepard was more than happy to lay in the grove and do absolutely-fuck-all. Her sixth year at Hogwarts was turning out to be the most trying yet. It seemed that whenever she got a step or two closer to a lead of what could have happened to her brother there was a new riddle to solve or puzzle to piece together. 

She felt no closer to finding out the truth of what happened to Jacob than her first year at Hogwarts. 

The sixteen-year-old took a big deep breath of spring air. She loosened her yellow and black tie so she could slide it off her head and open the first few buttons of her shirt. The forest was maybe another few yards away but with the warmth of the sun that filtered between clouds she took a few moments to just breathe. Hagrid had asked her to feed the Bowtruckles and she still intended to keep her promise. The wind whistled gently across the large trees and carried the scent of lavender. 

Thus, she found herself laying on the ground with her robes spread around her and her cares attempted to be as discarded as her school tie. She took respite under one of the willow trees nearby that provided a small amount of shade if needed. She was so focused on trying to rid the intrusive thoughts of what might have happened to her brother that she didn’t notice the crunching sound of heavy footsteps against the ground. 

The sun was suddenly blocked from her view and she screwed up her face in confusion. 

Brown eyes peeked only to see a large figure looming over her prone form. 

“Ah!” She yelped sitting up with her hand clenched around her wand. 

“S-Sorry!” A familiar deep voice stuttered in panic. 

Anora blinked and shielded the sun with her hand as she looked up at the flustered apologetic smile of Barnably Lee. Her heart had slowed its hammering at the sight of the six-foot-something Slytherin that had seemed to have the same idea of ditching his school robes and over vest with only a white button up that seemed to only highlight the muscles of his athletic form against the bright sun. 

“Oh!” She giggled nervously as she placed her wand safely back into the pocket of her robe pocket on the ground and stood, “You got me good.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your uh…” He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous tick “Sunbathing?”

The Hufflepuff tried not to notice the way the bottom of his shirt rose up when his right arm reached to his neck and definitely did not draw attention to the trail of dark hair that disappeared into the waistband of his trousers that always seemed to settle lower on his hips than most students. 

_'Maybe_ _it’s because his stomach does the V-thing and he’s got muscular thighs?’_ She mused as her eye flicked from his exposed skin to his emerald eyes. _'_ _Oh shit! Focus!'_

“Oh… uh what? Sunbathing?” Anora let out another nervous laugh and twisted her hands. “I mean… I was supposed to bring some creature food to the forest for Hagrid but the sun was out for once and I just wanted some, ya know, quiet I guess.” 

Barnaby felt the same goofy smile spread across his face that occurred the few times he saw the Hufflepuff flustered or nervous. Usually, it was when he was introducing her to a new magical creature he found or after intense snogging. His eyes trailed over her disheveled form and felt a familiar tug in his gut at her unbuttoned shirt. The Slytherin supposed that she was rather curvy because the curves didn’t have a lot of room to go. Anora was short in stature with a large bust and a waist that he could grip without feeling as though he would snap in half. A fear he had with other girls but nothing felt like holding Anora. He couldn’t help but notice her skirt was hiked up a bit that exposed the pale flesh of her thighs and felt another tug in his lower abdomen. 

“I could go if you want.” Barnaby offered. 

His feet betrayed his real thoughts as he took a step closer to the Hufflepuff. 

“Stay.” Anora blurted a little too quickly, “I mean if you’re not too busy or if you have quidditch pract- wait, what _are_ you doing here?”

Barnaby bit his lip for a moment and dropped his eyes to the ground.

“Truth?” His green eyes found hers’ again. “I… asked Rowan where you might’ve run off too and she saw you talking to Hagrid so-”

“So you came looking for me huh Lee?” Anora teased and took another step closer so that she had to look up at him. “What could a Slytherin possibly need from a Hufflpefuff hmm?” 

“I need you.” He spoke ardently. 

Anora blinked in surprise at Barnaby’s sudden candor. He was never one to dance around the subject or ramble (like she had a habit of ) but it caught her off guard at times. His large, calloused hands softly gripped her waist. He did not pull her towards him, her sweet Barnaby, just stayed there with his thumbs that rubbed against her hips. His thumb barely brushed against the small patch of skin between her button up and her skirt and it went through her like a jolt of electricity. 

“Bee.” She breathed. 

Before he could reply Anora reached up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Her hands wound up his shoulders and past the rumpled collar to his neck. She pressed him impossibly close to her so that he could feel every inch of her want and desire. There was a guttural sound that emanated from somewhere low in his throat as his large, rough hands carefully inched lower and lower down her hips. 

“ _Touch me._ ” She growled impatiently against his lips. 

Barnaby needed no other invitation and his hands found purchase against her supple bottom. It was Anora now that uttered a groan against his wet open mouth. His half hard manhood pressed against her stomach. The Hufflepuff was tired of waiting for the ‘right moment’ as Penny phrased it. He tasted of something sweet and his smell earthy like sandalwood that drove any rational thought away from her teenage mind. She couldn’t help herself as her lips traveled from his and skirted across his jaw. Anora felt the rough shadow of a beard before she reached his soft neck and ran her tongue along his skin wantonly. 

“‘Nora.” He gasped when her teeth caught his flesh in a small nip. Her wet tongue soothed the sting with a slight suck. _"Fuck."_

The sound of what she did to her boyfriend sent a jolt of another jolt from her lower abdomen straight to her panties. She felt her center pulse in time with her heart and there was a growing wetness to her underwear. All she could think of now was making him come undone for her and to get him to make that sound as much as possible. Her small hands slipped from his shoulders and gripped his hardness as well as she could through his trousers. It wasn’t enough for her. Her skin was on fire. After months and months of groping each other through their clothes she figured there would be no safer place to explore their sexuality than the quiet forgotten grove. Barnaby used one of his hands to tilt her face back to his and the other slid beneath her pleated skirt and gripped a handful of her ass greedily. 

Anora noted the small, red bruise starting to form on his neck and her lips tugged into a triumphant smirk. She marked what was hers. Barnaby pressed his forehead against hers and she could feel his chest rise and fall with strained breathing. His green eyes hooded and dark with a hungry look that only gave the wicked whispers in her mind courage. She paused her ministrations for a moment. A well worn look of confusion crossed his features and he opened his mouth to question if they should stop. 

Before he could form the words her small, nimble hand was able to slip into his trousers, passed the waistband of his briefs and stroked the warm hard flesh of his straining cock. Another moan tumbled from his mouth and his breathing grew heavier. Anora loved the way he shuddered and moved her hand up his shaft carefully within the small confines of his pants. She bit her lip as she felt the skin of his cock move with her hand. It became hooded and she softly pulled down his foreskin to expose the head and ran her thumb across the top to feel a small ridge. Her thumb quickly coated in a warm sticky wetness that was not unlike what she felt when exploring herself late at night in her dorm. 

“Anora,” Barnaby’s raspy voice sent another pulse to her wetness. “You feel so… should we… I don’t want to make you feel-“ 

“Barnaby,” Anora interrupted with another stroke of his cock. _"I need you."_

His soft lips came crashing into hers and his tongue demanded dominance. It was a game of control that Barnaby always won and soon it was his turn to lick and nibble down to her neck. Where he would normally stop just at the apex of her collarbone, Barnaby continued downward, towards the valley of her cleavage. Anora moaned and arched her back to give him better access. She had no idea when it exactly happened but the sudden cool hair sweeping down her back reminded her that her shirt was now gone and forgotten. Barnaby felt a surge of pride at the way he made her mewl. Anora leaned upwards and pressed one more long kiss to his delicious mouth before pulling her hand from his pants. He couldn’t help the mournful whine at the loss of contact. She reached behind her and fiddled with the two small claps of her lilac bra. 

“Are… you sure?” He was still and careful much like when he tried to coax an untrusting woodland creature near him. 

“Only if you want…” The Hufflepuff felt her insecurity return. 

Barnaby’s answer was some sort of growl and dragged her in for another bruising kiss. Shyness fell away to hunger and dominance. With two small snaps the garment fell from her shoulders and she slipped her arms through the strap so that at this moment the only thing holding it to her skin was Barnaby’s hands. Anora reached between his hands and tugged the bra from beneath so that she could feel his flesh against hers. Barnaby’s mouth fell open at the site of her full, heavy breasts in his hands. He knelt so that he was eye level with her chest and her hands instantly wound in his hair. His hands squeezed and toyed with her dark, dusty rose nipples. They were larger in size than the other girls he’s gotten this far with but instantly stiffened and peaked under his attention. Without hesitating he brought her right breast to his mouth and rolled the fleshy peak between his tongue. 

Anaora let out a delightful half gasp/half squeal that made his cock twitch when he tugged just a bit with his teeth. He pulled back and let her breast fall from his mouth with a wet sloppy _pop_ and instantly turned his attention to the other side. The Hufflepuff could barely think the way he sucked on her sensitive nipples.

“Mmph, more!” She begged tugging at his hair. 

She honestly had no idea what she meant by more and hoped the experienced Slytherin could decipher her meaning. He pulled back to look up at her from her heaving chest and was careful to watch her expression as his right hand slipped beneath her skirt and ran along her wet pussy. Anora couldn’t stop the noise that tumbled from her mouth. If it was even possible Barnaby felt himself grow harder when he felt how badly she wanted him. The teenager was almost embarrassed at how her legs started to shake, only having daydreams before of what Barnaby would feel like between her legs. Of course, there’s rumors of his past conquests and how far he has actually gone. Different things that girls in her year would whisper about how though he was not book smart his talents lay in _other_ areas of expertise. 

A flare of hot jealousy tinged with worry caused by her lack of sexual experience fell over her for a brief moment. The moment passed almost as quick as it came when she felt his forefinger slide between her wet folds. He pressed against the little bundle of nerves and this time her legs actually did give out from under her. Barnaby was quick and immediately took her full weight and lowered the both of them to ground. He guided her so that her back was against her robes splayed out beneath them in a makeshift blanket. His forefinger slid back down and probed forward to the entrance of her tight wet heat while his thumb gently pressed against her clit. 

“Barnaby!” Her hips snapped forward and ground against him. 

His hand was soaked with her essence and Barnaby reached for his cock needing _something._ The way she was splayed out beneath him with her skirt around her waist and chest heaving was almost enough to make him ruin his pants. Just as he unzipped himself the sound caused his girlfriend’s large brown eyes to snap open. She caught site of the massive bulge in his pants and gently sat up so that his other hand fell gently at her thigh. 

“My turn.” 

Barnaby has never seen such a devious look on a Hufflepuff before. She grabbed the front of his shirt suddenly so that the momentum threw him forward and off balance. In a flash Anora was on her knees and he was laying flat on his back where she has been. Without pausing she bent forward so her breasts teased against his chest and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. 

“Off.” She commanded as the last button was undone and his shirt fell open. 

Anora couldn’t help but lick her lips as she watched the muscles in his abdomen and arms flex while tugging the useless fabric from his body. Anora found that if there was one thing she couldn’t get enough of, it was Barnaby Lee without a shirt on. Flashes of when she had first seen him splashing around in the Black Lake and garnering the rapt the attention of almost all their friends. She straddled him, acutely aware that her breasts were free and quite literally in his face. She bent to seek the warmth and comfort of his lips. The sun warmed her back nicely as it began to touch the top of the outline of the forest. His hands slid up her spine, a few fingers still slightly damp from his teasing that created goosebumps and caused her nipples to harden again. The two teenagers pulled away for some air for a moment.

“I- _Ohhhh."_

Whatever Barnaby had been planning to tell his girlfriend was immediately lost in his mind as she grinded against his cock. Anora wasn’t even sorry the mess she must be creating on the front of his trousers with how wet she was. It was worth the way he growled and sat up to take her breast in his mouth again. His tongue worked with an intensity that she could only guess what kind of marks she would be left with. She felt the familiar coil in her vagina start to tighten and shift her weight so she was back on her knees and her chest was pulled from his mouth. 

“Mmm come back,” Barnaby moaned and reached for her. 

“I want to see you Bee,” she reached for the zipper of his trousers and looked up at him with searching eyes. “Please.” 

At the site of Anora half naked and looking up at him between his legs, framed by the warm glow behind her, Barnaby was almost convinced in this moment she was some sort of Veela taken form to entrance him. By Merlin he would give her anything. He slowly nodded his head and watched her unzip him from his trousers. His cock strained against his underwear and with a small bite of her lip she gripped the sides of his boxers and gently pulled. Barnaby lifted his hips to aid as his pants and underwear were gently pulled to his upper thighs. 

Before today she had only felt her boyfriend’s hardness that was now standing at attention free of any constraints. Her eyes traveled from the tip of his cock, wetness glinted from the tip, a slight wrinkle of his foreskin beneath the mushroom-shape and down the base where there was a small thicket of dark curly brown hair. His balls tight and she smiled as his cock seemed to twitch when she leaned down to inspect it. A familiar surge of boldness that came over her when she first touched him roared to life in her chest.

Her tongue swiped across the wet tip. 

A strangled noise erupted from Barnaby’s throat as he felt the expanse of her soft, wet tongue against his cock. She licked her lips and thought that it wasn’t as unpleasant as Tonks had initially described her first time giving a boyfriend oral sex. 

_'Just make sure they shower first!'_ Tonks’ teasing voice flitted through her brain. 

She looked down at his large member and wondered how that could even fit inside her pussy that she had only ventured with fingers with and the occasional spell. Before her courage left she balanced on her forearms then used her hand to smooth down his foreskin so she could take him in her wet mouth. She sucked just as enthusiastically as he had done and felt a mix of saliva and precum dripping onto her hand and chin. 

“Oh Merlin,” Barnaby couldn’t tear his eyes away from her and it took everything to stop himself from shove his hips upwards so she could take all of him. “Don’t stop love, please.”

Anora moaned longingly at the sound of him begging for her. She loved that he was at her mercy and she was responsible for how he was feeling right now. Her small mouth attempted to take every inch into her mouth unsuccessfully, she forced the head of his cock to go past her tonsils and gagged. 

“Fuck!” Barnaby gritted. 

She lifted her head with a small gasp at having to suppress her body’s reaction. Anora looked up at her boyfriend and blinked her watery eyes and wiped at her chin with her hand. 

“Was that okay?” She bit her lip nervously, “I mean to be fair that’s the first time and I’m sorry that I gagged I just-”

Barnaby wordlessly sprang up and she was pulled forward back onto his lap. His tongue plundering her mouth and ground his hard cock against her stomach. She shifted and hiked up her skirt even higher so that her core was flush against his naked cock. The air was filled with wanton gasps and curses from the two as she slid her wet pussy against him with nothing but a thin slip of cotton separating them. 

“We-We should stop.” Barnay gripped her hips and forced them still. “We keep this up love and I don’t know… I want you so bad but only if you’re ready… we can wait.”

He panted as if each phrase was difficult to get out. The haze in his brain barely lifted so that he could make sure they didn’t cross a boundary that they weren’t ready for. He was used to messing everything up but this, her, he couldn’t bear to lose. Anora stilled with her chest heaving in time with his. She thought for a moment, tried to push the rushing adrenaline and hormones that were screaming ‘fuck me!’ out of the way for one moment. The sun was now sunken halfway beneath the trees that flushed the sky with soft pinks and purples. 

She asked herself, if this is how she wanted to lose her virginity? She never thought it was particularly magical to keep and her long, fireside talks with Tonks made the impression that it wasn’t really something to be missed. Being sixteen never felt so young and elderly at the same time. All she knew was it wanted the person to take it was one that she could place irrevocable trust in. She thought of the heart shaped flowers that still sat in her dorm their very first date last year. Her first Valentine. Her first everything.

She pressed a soft kiss to his furrowed brow. 

“I love you Barnaby Evan Lee.” She breathed, “Now give me your cock.”

The fire in his green eyes lit with a ferocity and she again found herself underneath his skillful hands and wonderful mouth. Hands, lips, tongues were clashing as the teens were again lost in one another. Her skirt joined the same pile as the white school shirts. Anora grasped at her school robes and finally found her wand. Mumbling latin as his lips were trailing dangerously low to her hips, her white lace panties, socks, shoes and the rest of clothing on Barnaby vanished and reappeared next to the pile of shirts. 

“Oh!” Barnaby looked up at her at the sudden spell. “Smart!”

His eyes trailed to her exposed sex. He lowered himself so he was between her thighs entranced with the smooth soft pink skin. 

“I uhm… tried to shave a shape of-,” She shifted. “Anyways, it looked weird so I just shaved everything. It’s easier.”

“You’re perfect.” He pressed a soft kiss to her mound. 

Anora placed a hand on his hair to momentarily pause before things went further. Barnaby looked up with a sudden look of panic before Anora winked and pressed the tip of her wand against her belly. Her wand slid in the shape of a spiral and she murmured the words of the incantation her mother taught her the first year she bled to prevent pregnancy. Barnaby observed the soft violet light that glowed against her belly button before fading with recognition in his eyes. 

“I don’t want you to worry about having to be careful.” She sat up on her elbows, “I want you to enjoy-”

“There’s nothing I don’t enjoy about you.” He answered honestly. “I want to make sure you never… you don’t regret being with me.” 

Anora attempted to reassure him but all that came out of her mouth was a string of curses. She saw stars the minute his tongue flattened along her clit. Her hips bucked against his mouth, _Merlin's beard_ she guessed right, his tongue was so fucking good at this. All she could do was chant his name as her hands found her tits and fingers clamped around her nipples in an attempt to emulate the pinch of his teeth. She was moaning embarrassingly loud and felt the familiar flexing of her womanhood.

“B-Barna-” Her back arched. “I’m gonna- Gods- _don't_ stop!”

He added a finger to her core and stroked her in time with his tongue. Barnaby lapped up the juices flowing from his love and could feel his cock aching at the sound of her bliss. Simultaneously, he added a second finger and sucked on her swollen clit. A third finger stretched her and the coil finally sprang. Her body convulsed as she gripped Barnaby’s short brown hair and rode his face through the waves of her orgasm. 

She fell backwards with a heavy woosh from her lungs. As she floated back down to earth the sudden chill of the twilight caused her to shiver and cross her arms against her exposed breasts. Barnaby’s warmth enveloped her as he hovered over her with the same goofy smile on his lips. No words were needed as she nuzzled her nose against his and kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips and another shiver had nothing to do with the cooling air. 

He rocked against her and his erection slid against her pussy. 

“You’re still hard?” Her brows rose in surprise. 

“For you,” He breathed heavily and rocked against her. “I’m always ready, love.”

“Then fuck me already Bee.” 

His fingers encircled her entrance to and lightly traced her clit to ensure he didn’t place too much pressure against her sensitive nub. She seemed impatient and reached between them to rub the head of his cock against her clit and bit his lip. He tensed and paused just as the tip of his cock slid into her tight heat. Her thighs tightened around his waist and her hands traveled from his member to his sculpted ass. 

“More!” She begged tilting her hips so he could slide further into her. 

There was sudden resistance and she knew this was where he would stretch her and hoped the discomfort would ease after. With a frustrated moan she dug her heels into his lower back and communicated without words that he wanted him to complete the deed. He thrusted and was fully sheathed inside her cunt. A slew of curse words and Barnaby had to still himself to keep from cumming prematurely. Anora bit her lip at the sudden intrusion and forced her body to relax with a deep breath. 

“Please.” She arched against him.

Barnaby slowly rolled his hips and partially slid himself out of her and back in an attempt to ease the pain. She had no idea if it was minutes or seconds before the pain began to subside to a minor ache and his thrusts became more erratic. He kissed her and muttered praises against her soft tits and snapped his hips faster and faster. His big cock pressed against her clit and she began to mirror his words. She loved this side of Barnaby. Filthy mouthed and biting her skin. He shifted to his knees and lifted her hips off the ground so he could find a spot even deeper inside of her. He was so close and watching her tits bounce with each stroke of his cock and her mouth swollen and wet from his kisses. 

Without breaking eye contact she stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked. Those fingers then circled her clit and her spit slid mixed with the wetness of her pussy taking his cock. She wanted all of him. She wanted every drop.

“Faster,” She begged. “I want your cum inside me.”

That was the last of any restraint he had. He shoved her legs up so that he was holding her ankles and pounded her mercilessly. Language was beyond both of them. Anora felt the sharp snap deep inside her right where the tip of his cock hit and shook. Barnaby was immediately overwhelmed by her tight swollen pussy squeezing him even tighter. He fell to his forearms above her as he felt his cock shoot his load inside her with her name on his lips.

It was a minute or so before either of them could move. Barnaby slipped his softening cock from her and she felt a sharp ache at his now sudden absence. She didn’t feel like a different person… she felt happy. The Hufflepuff peppered his face with kisses and pulled him close. 

“Did you like it?” Green eyes searched hers. “I mean, did you like when I- Was it good?”

“It was,” She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “ _You_ were perfect.”

His heart swelled and couldn’t believe that she was finally his. He remembered the sucker-punch to the stomach type crush he developed when he met her in their third year of Hogwarts. She was unflinching against his threats and only treated him with compassion that he had not experienced from his friends or family. She encouraged him and would sit with him to learn about new magical creatures even when there was no homework. Then last year, he confessed his love for her even though every single person in the group had asked her to Gildory Lockart’s Valentine ‘party’. She chose him.

“I love you Anora Jill Shepard.” 

The sun now dwindled with only a few rays drifting into the sky to provide minimal light. Barnaby tried to keep her warm beneath him and reached for his now folded pants and found his wand. With a quick wave and ‘Scourgify’ the two were cleaned from aftersex and grass stains. They dressed in their respective clothes and Anora conjured a proper blanket (not very well stitched but it worked) to wrap around them. 

“Oh no!” She gasped and looked towards the forest frantically.

“What?” Barnaby gripped his wand.

“The bowtruckles! They’re still hungry!” She searched for the satchel of food she could have sworn was near the tree. 

“Probably stolen by a doxy.” Barnaby reasoned and turned her away from the looming forest and tucked her at his side with the blanket around them. “It’s dark, we’ll let Hagrid know tomorrow.”

A blush graced his cheeks. The couple followed the winding gravel path towards the warm castle lights that promised a warm hearth and food.

“What am I supposed to tell him I was doing instead of feeding the bowtruckles huh?” She teased and leaned into his warmth. “Oh sorry Hagrid I was too busy being fucked by this Slytherin who made me cum twice?” 

Anora giggled. 

“Mmm, it could be three times,” His hand slipped up her skirt.

“Barnaby Lee!”


End file.
